


Let's play the name game!

by Falcoskater



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcoskater/pseuds/Falcoskater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story request with people answering to the wrong name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's play the name game!

So I found this tumblr post today with the release of marvel's plans for the next few years, and I would REALLY appreciate it if someone could make a fic based off it, please and thank you!!!

Basically it is multiple people with the same/similar call signs answering to the wrong one.

Here is the link to the original post;  
http://alixtolvaj.tumblr.com/post/101193630390/i-want-steve-rogers-carol-danvers-kamala-khan


End file.
